


Agony

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Healthy Communication, M/M, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Spanking, Sub Shiro, TALK ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS, This is kinky, this is also mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: After being roughed up on a mission, Shiro finds himself horny and miserable, unable to relieve himself in a normal way since his captivity at the end of the Galras. That is, until Lance offers himself to help him with his situation.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).

> I've started this fic in... April? After a conversation with the lovely @melodiouswanderer and had been working on it on and off since then but now it is DONE and I am so, so happy about it~

Shiro had two problems at hand when the team came back from their latest mission. The problems weren’t connected to any of the diplomatic catastrophes that had happened during their short time on the planet or rather; not directly connected to the immense clusterfuck that went down due to the inhabitants setting a trap for them, but close. As the Dhamnot clearly had been overtaken by the idea of possessing the Lions (and thus, Voltron) for themselves, they got the bright idea to call the Paladins down to planet Dhammane. 

Spinning tales of their military strength and potential as an ally to the Coalition had caught Allura’s attention, and they had headed planetside for the final treaty talks. They had been received with a lot of fanfare, but they couldn’t quite hide the glint of avidity in their gaze, making everyone nervous. 

Their instincts were proven correct when the Dhamnot suddenly attacked them, forcing them to use force to get out of the trap and off the planet itself. They got banged up and would suffer some sore muscles the next day but they weren’t so bad that they needed to be put in a cryopod. 

Which was where Shiro was currently at, regretting everything in his life and with two problems at his hands.

The battle of the day had been messy enough to make his sore ribs from last week flare up again, and the pain from his accumulated wounds was making him hard as a rock. 

So as soon as they went back to the Castle, he power walked out of the hangar to his room, ignoring pretty much anyone that tried to talk to him. He wasn't in any shape to deal with anyone at the moment. 

The door of his room locked behind him, and he left his armor in a pile on the floor. Leaving himself in the the black under armor, Shiro began pacing his room like a frustrated animal. He wouldn’t… He refused to get himself off in these conditions. He refused to still be chained down by the sadistic ways of his tormentors. 

But he was feeling increasingly irritated by ignoring his arousal, and he was pretty sure it was beginning to influence the team, just as much as it made him feel like he was about to explode. He was sure that his irritation was beginning to influence his relationship with Lance. 

He had never wanted to tell his boyfriend, because of how uncomfortable the subject made him. He was pretty sure that telling Lance that the reason he didn’t want them to be more ‘physical’, was because he needed to be hurt to feel pleasure or even get it up, would be an awkward conversation. Shiro was sure Lance would never make him feel bad about it, but that didn't mean it wasn’t something he wanted between them. 

Lance wasn’t someone he wanted to drag down his dark path, since the younger man was the brightest person he had ever met. So very different from Adam, but a very good different. But where Adam had his moments of being more kinky than people would have assumed, Shiro wasn’t sure it was the same with Lance. After all, the simple mention of anything more kinky than the vanilla stuff and perhaps the kamasutra, had him red as a beet and changing the subject immediately. 

On that note anyway, he was a bit worried that Pidge knew so much about the subject, seeing as she was still the youngest of them all, hardly more than a kid. 

He was getting himself psyched up for a very ice cold shower when there was a light knock on his door and Lance entered. He was not bothered by the lock since he had decided it was better for them to sleep in the same room. They weren’t hiding from the team or anything, but they had quickly learned that having someone’s body warmth near made Shiro’s nightmare less consuming and Lance prefered to cling to him in his sleep. 

“Hey big boy, you rushed off pretty quick there. Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine.” He snapped, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side after hearing how harsh his voice sounded. Lance didn’t deserve to be talked to that way. “I’m sorry.” Shiro said more softly.

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Lance said, soothing his nerves about it a little bit. “You were pretty keyed up all week, and without any real way to let off steam, it gets out where you don't mean it to. Doesn’t mean we cannot work on it to help make you feel less pressured.” 

Oh how he loved Lance. The way the blue paladin was just ready to not be upset when the stress was too much for him, and the way he made it his mission to help Shiro deal with his Galra related issues whenever they popped up. Shiro was also pretty quick to do the same thing for him, because that was how a relationship worked. Two people in the same boat, plugging the holes with dedication and respect for one another. 

But they both had things that they weren’t sharing with each other, and in the long run, Shiro had no doubt it would cause more trouble for them than good. Too many secrets and there always comes a point where you would question if the other truly trusted you.

So Shiro really had motivation to get this frustrating, if embarrassing, matter out in the open. No matter what he thought, there would always be that fear of Lance being either disgusted by him, or trying too hard to make sure he was careful with Shiro as not to embarrass him further. He didn't want pity.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” Lance said softly, walking towards Shiro slowly so he wouldn’t stress him out too much more. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work it out together.”

“I love you so much,” he sobbed. It escaped Shiro before his brain could catch up with his mouth but that didn't mean it was any less true. He loved him so much it hurt to just think about it. To know he could wake up beside Lance every morning was something he considered a blessing. 

“And I love you too.” Lance said as he tiptoed to give him a gentle kiss. One of his hands coming up to rest on his chest, to balance himself. 

The contact, and the slight pressure on his sensitive ribs were sending shockwaves of pleasure to his brain and Shiro couldn’t help but let out a shocked and pleased moan, catching himself too late. He refused to open the eyes he had closed for the kiss, and look at whatever expression Lance wore on his face. It wouldn’t be pleasing to see, he figured. If Lance hadn’t yet understood what made him tick, then having him think Shiro felt like that just for a kiss well, the humiliation would probably kill him on the spot. 

“Shiro...?” Lance’s voice was on the neutral side but definitely inquisitive. That didn’t mean Shiro had to answer him. 

His refusal to answer probably didn’t please Lance,so the blue paladin pushed once more on his chest. The pain made ripples of bliss slide through his body, making him tremble and he was biting his tongue so no more noise could breach the seal of his lips. But where he thought Lance would leave him alone, to allow him more space to think, the pressure on his chest wasn’t budging. 

Swallowing his saliva, he took a step backward hoping to escape Lance’s apparent curiosity. But he didn’t account for the younger man following him, making him retreat until he hit the wall. The sudden shock and realization that he had been led to somewhere he had no easy way to escape made him open his eyes, and the expression on Lance’s face made his mouth go dry. 

Where he thought he should be seeing disgust or something akin to pity,was instead pure hunger. Lance’s dark blue eyes were laser focused on him and the tip of his tongue coming out to wet his lips made shivers run across his entire body. 

A shocked moan escaped him when Lance’s knee camet up to his groin, pressing up on his already hard dick and not letting the pressure ease. He thought he saw a smirk appear on Lance’s face, but he wasn’t quite sure. His eyes were swimming as his brain was receiving more pain/pleasure signals than he had let himself feel for so long. 

“Lance…” Was that his voice? It seemed shaky and unsure. He didn’t know if he liked that or not. 

“So that’s what makes you tick.” The tone was low and pensive, but said so closely to his ear that it made him bite down on another moan. It looked like Lance saw it and wasn’t pleased by him trying to be silent because he pressed his knee up harder, making Shiro quake. He was pretty sure he was going to cum just like that, pushed flat against a wall and in his pants. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” There was concern in Lance’s voice now, and perhaps a little hurt. Shiro breathed in hard several times to try and calm his nerves down. 

“Because, I was scared.” He gulped, shifting a bit to create more distance between himself and Lance. It didn’t quite work, but his boyfriend must have caught his uneasiness since he allowed it, going a step further and taking his knee off of Shiro’s groin. He didn’t know if he felt relieved about that or crestfallen because he was so close to getting off. It was proof that he never allowed himself to do much on the sex side, even when single because he was much more sensitive than he thought he should be. 

Lance’s face shifted from his hungry look to something more sympathetic and gentle, coaxing him to talk more by caressing his sides with his fingers gently. 

“It wasn’t… I’ve never had…” He didn’t know how to start.

“From the beginning.” Lance said; he must have said the last sentence out loud then. “I don’t mind, I didn't know I could shake your brain to this point with so little effort.” Lance laughed. Oh. it was humiliating to not have a good barrier between his thoughts and his tongue. 

“I guess… once Haggar became more interested in me, she… she wanted to condition me to continue being her perfect little thing. She took her time reinforcing her lessons. Drilling into my brain and my body that pain should be associated to pleasure, and there would be no pleasure without pain. Every wound, every broken bone brought oxytocin and endorphin to my brain and now I can’t escape it anymore, Lance.”

“Is that why we have never done anything other than cuddle?” Lance asked, pursing his lips a little. Shiro shouldn’t be so fixated on them but just like everything about Lance, they were very attractive. He could just bend down and kiss him. He could, but it wasn’t a good time for that. 

“I thought that if I told you... you would be disgusted with me. By what happened to me, and I wasn’t keen on the idea of losing you. Or of having you try your hardest to understand something so fucked up, but still pity me.”

“The most fucked up thing is that you didn’t trust me enough, Shiro. What, you thought I would reject you for something that wasn’t your fault? Or pity you? I would never pity you, Shiro. You are the bravest, and kindest man I have ever met and I’m so proud of you for getting this far despite what happened to you.” 

Tears pricked in Shiro's eyes as he bent down to rest his head on the crook on Lance’s neck, nuzzling it a bit. He was so happy and grateful to have someone like him. 

“There, there.” Lance crooned, his hand passing softly through Shiro’s hair. It was really soothing and made Shiro relax a little.

“You know… Since we’re on the kink talk here,” Lance’s voice was low and kind of raspy again, making shivers reappears on Shiro’s back. “I may not deal well with receiving pain, but I am comfortable with the giving part.”

Shiro felt like the air was being sucked out of him. He couldn’t help but imagine Lance, the hungry Lance he had gotten a glimpse of, doing whatever he wanted with him. Toying with him, hurting him, taking care of him. Making sure it was painful and pleasurable. A Lance that was far from the one he had originally believed him to be in this department. But in all aspects, it was pleasant to think about. 

“If… you are comfortable continuing right now, that is.” Oh how he loved that Lance could switch gears so easily, going from hard steel to gooey in a blink. 

“I am… but I might not last long, though. It’s… been a while since I indulged myself.” Being this honest was a bit embarrassing, but Lance didn’t seem to have any problem with it. On the contrary, he looked like the cat that finally got to catch the canary. 

“Don’t worry. Tonight, I won't tease you too much. Tonight is for your enjoyment.”

And oh god, that purr in his voice. It made his knees quake and his core ache with want. Lance's hand snaked into his hair, grip tight as a vice and sparks of pain bloomed behind his eyes.

“Are you going to be good for me, baby?” 

He should be embarrassed by that nickname, it should not make him want to slide to his knees for Lance and be good for him, to just let his boyfriend take over. 

“Yes.” Shiro moaned, letting Lance bend him down to kiss him. It was rough, full of teeth and ferocious, making his lips sensitive to more ministration. 

“Good boy. Now listen. If you want me to stop, say Voltron. If you want me to pause, give you time to breathe, say bunny. Understand?”

Shiro nodded, fascinated by how Lance’s reddened lips moved. How his voice was unwavering after making him quake like he was. 

“I said, do you understand?” 

“Yes Sir.” Shiro answered and he swore his voice wasn’t squeaking. If their small heart to heart chat had put a damper on his need previously, the shift in situation and Lance’s skilful work on getting him metaphorically on a leash had been enough to get him back to full hardness. 

“Good boy. What a good boy you are, Shiro.” Lance hummed, his nails raking his scalp and sending shivers down his back. 

Shiro’s breathing was rough, verging on the too aroused to think properly, when he thought of something. He was sure as hell enjoying this and it seemed Lance was too, but was it the truth? Lance was careful when it came to personal matters. He could say he wanted to make Shiro feel good, but does he really want this too? That wasn’t a good question in his book. He shouldn’t use Lance like this, even if he was the one to propose and set the rules. 

A sharp pull on his hair brought him back to reality. His eyes met Lances stormy blue ones, and he didn’t seem quite so pleased with him. 

“I don’t know what you were beginning to think, but I won’t allow you much more. I don’t want you to think at all, tonight. You are mine, Shiro. Your attention should be solely on me, and the amount of pain you will be getting. Not on whatever is making you feel shitty. It’s not allowed here, in this space. I won’t allow you to have a bad time under my watch.”

And just like that, Lance was back to being soft and sweet, cradling his face with the hand not in his hair. The kiss to his lips stung a little from the previous abuse but it was gentle and careful. 

“We need to communicate, Shiro. So, tell me, what got in your head?”

“I’m feeling like I’m using you for my own pleasure. You can very well say you want to do this but still feel obligated.”

“Yeah, no, definitely no.” Lance said after Shiro had conveyed his thoughts. His mind was reeling again from stopping and being dissatisfied that they had not resumed. “I don’t feel ‘obligated’ to help you.” Lance said. “We’re using each other. Mutually consenting to doing something strenuous, and if you don’t think finally getting my hands on my gorgeous boyfriend is making me hard as hell, then you are sorely mistaken.”

Shiro blushed furiously, feeling so, so warm inside. He loved Lance so much and he was very glad the feeling was mutual. 

“You ready to continue?” Lance asked, peppering Shiro’s face with kisses. Looking at him with a caring intensity, Shiro could only nod. Lance smiled at him softly before his face hardened yet again. Shiro was so whipped by his love for this man, who could take care of him with such relative ease. 

“Good boy. Now go on the bed, on your knees. Ass up, face down. Keep your boxers.”

“Yes, sir.” He breathed out, legs like jello. His trembling hands took the under armor off, the alien material sliding off his skin and rubbing against his bruises. He blushed brightly when Lance whistled at him. It wasn’t like Lance never voiced how he loved his body, but it seemed way more intimate and wolfish in this situation. 

Once on the bed, he placed his head on his crossed arms, covering his eyes from the embarrassment of such a position. He tried to shift to get a look at Lance who was strangely silent but his head was forcefully shoved back down. He gasped at the sharp pain on his scalp as Lance tutted at him, releasing his hold and petting his hair as reward for not disobeying him too much. 

“I never told you that you could look.” Lance said, voice sharp but not malicious. “Only good boys can do that.”

“I thought I was.” Shiro whined, shame sliding off of him as his mind focused more on why Lance was torturing him rather than helping him. He had promised to help, didn’t he? 

“Do you think good boys would hide what bothers them from the one they love? Or are you too stubborn to ask for help? I had to push you around to get a clear answer.” The cold tone in Lance’s voice was contrasted with his warm hands sliding up his thighs and cupping the round of his ass. His hands weren't forceful but Shiro knew that Lance wasn’t going to fool around. There was a sharp sound followed by a spike of pain as Lance spanked him, not hard enough to do anything but act as a warning. 

“So Shiro. Do you think you’re a good boy?”

“No, Sir.”

“No, not yet.” Lance agreed, smoothing his hand against where he had slapped Shiro. “But once I punish you for not communicating enough with your friends, with me, then you’ll be a good boy.” 

Shiro moaned softly, earning himself a groan from Lance. He felt Lance kiss him on his back before peeling away. You could say anything you want about Lance, but even in this state of mind he was making sure that Shiro knew he was still here, still loving him. If Shiro wasn’t already boarding the kinky please-let-me-cum train, he would probably have burst into tears. 

Unfortunately for his brain, all his thoughts were fleeing as fast as possible each time Lance brought down his palm, hitting his ass with a delectable firmness and precision. He felt Lance's gaze on his back, burning, scalding. The impacts increased in strength, but never in speed, interspersed with tender rubbing that soothed the fire. 

Shiro lost track of time, with only the sound of flesh hitting flesh, his own ragged breath and his hard dick between his legs. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he didn't dare anger Lance. The worst was probably his boxers, still on and keeping him uncomfortable, constricted. Perhaps that was the point of it. 

It was when he was on the verge of losing it, losing himself, that Lance stopped. He was making soothing noises for him, his hands caressing him, slowly going over his back to his shoulders and into his hair, murmuring praises into his ears.

"Good boy, what a good boy Shiro."

Lance's voice felt like a balm to his skin, making him shiver. 

"How do you feel? Do you want more, or do you want to continue?"

Shiro pondered that for a second, making a quick physical and mental check.

His ass was throbbing after the spanking, his legs were shaking really badly and he was teetering on the verge of too much. If Lance hadn't stopped when he did, it would have been quite bad for Shiro's psyche, and he was so very grateful for having a partner so attuned to his limits. 

"I don't think I can withstand any more punishment, Sir. And… I want to come, Sir."

"Such a bold demand." Lance purred, blanketing Shiro’s back with his own mass. “But you’ve taken your punishment well, I’m so proud of you. Let’s reward you, alright?”

Shiro nodded, limbs trembling as Lance patted the outside of his thigh possessively before sliding his boxers off, kissing a trail from his neck to the dimples on his back, leaving a chilled path along his backbone. To have less pressure on his dick felt like heaven and he couldn't help but preen a little at Lance's appreciative noises.

"You have such an amazing ass." He said with wonder. "Wish I could just go to town on you, string you up and make you beg but that would be too cruel of me, wouldn't it? After all, I promised I wouldn't tease you too much. Let's do that another time, shall we? Now sit down, against the wall so I can see your handsome face."

Shiro obeyed, breathing deep, bracing himself as his ass was uncomfortably pressed against the mattress, the burns making it hard to find a position where he wouldn't hurt more. Seeing Lance's expression, it had been on purpose. 

Lance stood off the bed, licking his lips as he wiggled out of his clothes, making a little show out of it. He truly was beautiful, with his lithe body and wiry muscles, his large shoulders and slim waist. He looked like an Adonis, a gift from a benevolent god and Shiro was suddenly dying to have him, no matter the way.

"Easy there, tiger." Lance laughed at his expression before stepping closer to the bed, a bottle of lube in hand. "Let's get me prepared first."

Shiro groaned at that, feeling suddenly very impatient. He knew Lance was doing him a huge favor, while getting a kick out of his dom attitude but Shiro had been stopping himself from feeling this much pleasure for such a long time it felt like agony watching Lance slither his way in his lap and uncap the bottle. 

The noise was acting on Shiro's touch starved mind like a Pavlovian Bell, his hands coming to ensnare Lance's waist in his grip. It felt far too exciting to feel how tiny it was in his hands, his thumbs nearly joining one another at his belly button. 

"God that's hot." Lance panted, cheeks flushing brighter as he began to finger himself open. Shiro hadn't even see him start. 

"I can snap you in half." Shiro groaned, earning himself an appreciative laugh from Lance who seemed to like the idea. "How did I even manage to get someone like you?" He asked in wonder. 

Lance's giggle was like music to his ears. 

"It's because I was stubborn enough to chip away that mighty leader wall you put around your heart." Lance answered truthfully, his free hand coming to Shiro's face, cradling it softly. "And enough of a badass to make your knees weak for me."

“You are. So amazing. I can’t tear my eyes off you while training, like you’re just flaunting yourself in front of me, making me want to ravish you.”

"And _you're_ telling me that? You're so impressive and strong. It feels like a privilege to see you quake under me."

Ooh and there was that voice again. That hungry, dark rumble that promised pleasure and relief. That voice promised him that he was going to be eaten alive by his love. It was a nuclear weapon, he hoped he never heard it outside of the bedroom or he'd probably cave to whatever Lance desired. 

Shiro froze suddenly as Lance used his filthy hand to slick his dick, the warmth and glide torturous. He felt as if his muscles were a high strung cord ready to snap. He growled at Lance, tightening his hands in retaliation and earning himself a breathy laugh.

"Whoops~" Lance said, cheeky. "My bad." 

And without further warning, he sat on Shiro's dick, taking as much as he could on his first attempt. His punctured, breathy whines as he tried to accommodate Shiro's large size was like music to his ears. The slow shifts of his hips to take more of him, to sink further down made Shiro see stars. 

The rhythm Lance had started was rendering Shiro into a puddle of mush. Too engrossed in the pleasure it brought him to really do anything to at least make it enjoyable for Lance. But hearing his moans, the sharp intakes of breath he was making every time he bottomed out, the warmth of him around his dick and the sharp pain of his ass against the mattress with every shift of skin was maddening. 

There was satisfaction in feeling Lance’s thighs quiver around his waist, the tickling breathes and moans in his ears, the furnace like warmth in his hands; Lance was a beauty in his arms, his skin glistening with sweat like he was covered in diamonds and the mirth in his eyes was making Shiro’s heart beat harder than ever, especially when his whining pitched higher and his pace went slower and shallow. 

“Look at you trembling like this. You look so good, so vulnerable; but only for me- and it’s all me.” Lance babbled, still keeping to his role as he was also quivering from it all. “Are you getting close, baby? Come whenever you want.”

Shiro nodded, his mind going blank; he was overwhelmed by both pleasure and pain, one of Lance's hands gripping his stinging ass and the other used to hold himself close to Shiro, pressing their chests together and using the burn on his ribs to his advantage. Yet, despite all that, it felt to Shiro like he lacked something else, something to put him over the edge as he was teetering so close to it yet unable to get over it.

Unable to come and getting increasingly frustrated by it, no matter how much Lance encouraged him, no matter how hard he was panting from the strain and the effort; he was feeling pleasure, he was feeling pain, yet it felt like it wasn’t enough. 

“I- I can’t, Lance…” He gasped, hiding his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. It smelled of sweat and of something intrinsically Lance, like soil after the rain and the salty wind of an infinite sea. 

“You can. And you will.” The growl in his voice made Shiro shiver, because he knew Lance meant it. Knew now the extent Lance would go to make sure Shiro was satisfied and satiated. The fire inside of him was so warm, so comforting it brought tears into Shiro’s eyes.

“You heard me baby?” Lance moaned in his ears as his hands snaked over his body, so light it was tickling and made goosebumps raise all over the trail. “You’re going to come. Because that’s your reward for being so good. For being such a brave, fierce, handsome man.”

There was suddenly a hand in his hair, gripping tightly and pulling backward, enough so Lance could slot their mouth together and kiss him breathless. It was stinging, it was burning oh so wonderfully but what really set him off were deft fingers gripping at the juncture between his prosthetic and where it was attached to the rest of his arm.

The pain flared, volcanic inside of him and he gasped sharply, throwing his head backward. Lance took it as a cue to bite down his neck; Shiro held onto Lance like a lifeboat as the other man was grinding down on him, praising him for his good work, petting his hair where he had gripped it tight. 

“That’s it. Breathe.” Lance whispered in his ear, kissing him softly, butterfly like and so full of love. “You did so good. Look at you. You look absolutely fucked out, I love this look on your face.”

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Shiro tiredly said, letting himself flop down on the mattress. He felt Lance get off of him with a sigh, Shiro’s hands slowly rubbing on his hips, his eyes attracted to the sight of his come dripping from Lance’s hole. Yet Lance hadn’t gotten off, he was still hard yet looking at him with eyes filled with so much warmth it made Shiro’s heart swell ten times bigger than already was. 

“I might do that, since you generously proposed.”

“Lance…”

“No tacksie backsies.” Lance sing-songed, but he was prevented from getting up as Shiro tightened his hold over his hips.

“You didn’t get off.” Shiro sighed as his thumbs trailed close to Lance’s dick, earning himself a soft sigh from his boyfriend. 

“It’s ok. This was for you, I don’t mind waiting, I can hit the shower real quick while I go search something to clean you up.”

“No… Lance. I can’t have you do that. It isn’t fair.” Shiro’s sigh was more exasperated. He was a bit frustrated and hurt that Lance didn’t want to stay with him to get himself off. “That’s not fair to you.”

“Didn’t I say tonight was for your enjoyment?” Lance was obviously flustered by Shiro’s insistence, but this wasn’t something he was going to back off of. Either Lance would succumb to his puppy eyes or he’d make him run several laps during training tomorrow to make him understand how Shiro felt when denied. 

“How can I enjoy it when you don’t even want to come with me.” Shiro pointed out, his fingers digging in Lance’s flesh, to the point that he was going to have some marks tomorrow. 

“You’re so sappy, holy shit.” Lance mumbled, covering his rapidly reddening face with a hand. “Stop looking at me with those eyes, damnit!”

“Yeah, no.” Shiro chuckled, hands now rubbing Lance’s thighs while an idea popped into his mind. He licked his lips at the thought. “Why don’t you fuck my thighs?” 

He’s pleased to see Lance blink several times, clearly taken aback and Shiro let out a chuckle. 

“What?” Lance squeaked, his face sporting such a lovely color.

“You can fuck my thighs.” Shiro repeated, his mind clear even though he was getting kind of sleepy. 

“Really?” Lance whispered, _something_ glinting in his eyes. “That, my love, is something I cannot say no to.”

“I’m glad, darling. But next time, we’ll focus on the both of us, not just me, ok?”

Lance nodded as they repositioned themselves, his lithe body slotting itself perfectly between Shiro’s thighs. But this wasn’t really the point of it; Lance grabbed the underside of Shiro’s thighs and brought them closer together and to his chest before Shiro handed him the tube of lube with a soft laugh; it felt cold and wet against his skin and his muscles definitely jumped at the touch and Lance’s chuckle made Shiro glower jokingly. He did it on purpose, the little shit. 

“You look lovely on your back.” Lance said cheekily, rubbing his thumbs over Shiro’s hipbone, before slowly sliding his dick into the space between Shiro’s thighs and moaning softly. “Should’a told you sooner.”

“So I could have made a fool of myself?” Shiro laughed, his right hand reaching for Lance’s own to slot their fingers together. “You _really_ are sadistic.”

Lance’s belly laugh filled the room with light and warmth,even as the soft squelch of the lube managed to make it sound filthy. Their breaths and moans made harmonies in the small space as Lance finished, painting Shiro’s soft dick and belly with his white, sticky cum. It was gross, it was going to be a pain to clean but neither of them cared as Shiro brought Lance to his chest to kiss him and stroke his sweaty hair, loving the bliss in his eyes and how it shone only for him. 

Shiro had two problems at the beginning of the night, and both had been solved by the brightest, most lovable person he ever met. Who kept surprising him time and time again. Truly, nothing couldn’t be solved by his love. Even if they will both regret not washing up immediately, come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave a kudo, it is always very appreciated and it makes me feel warm inside uwu


End file.
